1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally relates to advertisements delivered to mobile wireless viewing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the delivery of targeted advertisements to mobile wireless video viewing devices with the capability for client specific responses including feedback to the advertisements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisements, i.e., “ads,” are typically distributed to mobile wireless video viewing devices, i.e., “mobile viewers,” using multi-cast delivery. As a result, the same advertisement is received by multiple mobile viewers. Such delivery systems preclude sending targeted advertisements to each customer or group of customers.
Multi-cast systems also preclude customer responses to ads. The ability to record a user's response to an ad is helpful for measuring the ad's impact. Even if user response was measurable, however, there is little value in measuring the user's response to ads that are distributed uniformly to customers. In such scenarios, the advertiser is already aware that the ads are not targeted, and without being able to target the ads to individual users, user feedback is irrelevant.